You're in Trouble, Big Trouble
by robby42
Summary: Simon and Sid slash. Don't read if it offends you. Cht. 6 is up.
1. Not Chandler

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to "7th Heaven", just writing about some of the cuter characters. "7th Heaven" belongs to The WB and Brenda Hampton. This fic centers on a homosexual relationship. Don't read it if you don't accept that kind of thing. The idea of a Sid and Simon slash was Cypher's. If you haven't already, I would highly recommend reading his "God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right With the World." It's much better written than this, but he said I should try writing, practice makes perfect. Thanks again, Cypher.

Chapter 1 – Not Chandler

Unlike his father and his sister Lucy, Simon knew that it wasn't Chandler. No, this man had a much greater presence. Not cocky like some guys Simon knew. He just knew what he had and used it. It was too bad that he was smoking, especially after his dad was dying from lung cancer. Who was Simon to judge people? He hadn't made the smartest choices lately. He didn't want to be the center of attention, but he thought it would be okay to what to have sex. He got good grades and had a job. The truth is he didn't want to be called Virgin Camden anymore.

Not Chandler was here to pick up Lucy. Simon thought it was cool that he knew Lucy was almost engaged, but would take Lucy out just to get Kevin insanely jealous and finally propose. Or at least that's what Lucy's craziness hoped. Simon hoped it was because Sid, he later found out that was his name, was not interested in girls at all. Sid probably had dozens of girlfriends over the years. Why wouldn't he? He was cuter than Chandler, but rebellious. 

Simon wanted to be more like Sid. The Pastor's son, however, could not rebel. He couldn't get a tattoo, or smoke, ride a motorcycle, and he certainly couldn't be gay. What would be worse: being Virgin Camden, or being gay? He would probably get teased even more for that. The others were cruel. He dealt with it only because he knew in a few more years he could more away, maybe San Francisco, or somewhere he could fit in better. He could just live in secrecy. Camdens were not good at keeping secrets, but he new his family would not accept him. Sometimes he thought it would be easier to leave now, not have to hide. 

So instead he stayed up at night thinking about cute guys he knew, and some he didn't. He did more than think about them, even. He thought that it was probably sin. Somewhere in the Bible it said it was wrong. But so was homosexuality. It was getting harder to believe in all that, anyway. Since his father quit his faith had been faltering. 

Simon was having a hard time convincing his psycho mom that he didn't smoke. He had before, twice, but he knew it was not good. Not really that it was evil or against the Bible. He didn't care so much about that lately, well since he started liking boys. So when Kevin claimed the cigarettes found in Simon's sock drawer, Simon wasn't that mad. He was mostly mad that his mom wouldn't listen to him. He knew that if she found out he was gay, she would disown him. 

So he sat, wondering how he was going to break up with his girlfriend. "Hey, you're cute and all but girls just aren't my thing, baby." If only it were that easy. Cecilia was cute sometimes, and he did get aroused when they kissed. When he started feeling like he didn't want more than that, he decided that he should have sex with her. That way he could find out if he could really love her or if he needed to find a nice guy. Cecilia's father did not see it as an innocent experiment. Cecilia was even the one who bought the condoms. But Simon, as the horny little teenage boy should be, was not allowed to see Cecilia anymore, and on restriction from his parents as well. 

As Sid talked to Simon's father, the once minister now smut writer, Simon just stared out the window watching Sid, thinking how he would like so much just to jump on the back of the motorcycle and drive off into the sunset. But Simon did not live in the movies, not that gay relationships happen often in movies, but he was in the real world. He had to go to school on Monday, pretend to still want Cecilia, and basically be miserable for the rest of his life.

Or so he thought...


	2. Sid

Chapter 2 – Sid

Simon was sitting on the back porch playing his guitar. He was getting better at it, and it was one way he could let out his emotions. He was still thinking about Sid, too. What if Lucy liked him and started dating him? She claims to be madly in love with Kevin, but it would just be too hard if she started dating Sid. He would be around all the time. It would just be awkward.  


"Hey Cutie!" Simon couldn't believe his ears. Had Sid just called him cutie? No he must have been hearing things. Stuff like that only happens late at night when everyone else was asleep. He would think of what to say, it was always so much easier talking into his pillow. 

"Umm…Hey." He couldn't think of anything good to say, especially after what Sid had said. With girls he relied on his looks. He didn't have to sound smart because they were usually not all that bright, either. Still in shock, Simon just sat there trying not to smile or give away how delighted he was.

"What are you up to?" 

"Just sitting around, nothing much. How was dating Lucy?" Sure, bring up what he dreaded would happen, Sid liking her. 

"She's psycho, but in love with Kevin. " Good, he didn't like her, so at least if he didn't like Simon, he wouldn't be hanging around. He took out a cigarette and a lighter. "Hey, you want one?" 

"Umm…I don't smoke. " Simon contemplated taking one, at least he would have something in common with Sid. 

"I know, but I had to ask. Your dad told me I should quit." Simon knew his dad was like that, always telling Simon what to do. He hated when his dad made him feel so little. He wanted to be a man. 

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Tell people what to do. What to think, even."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole Christian thing…the Bible?" Of course, that was his father's job, to spread God's messages. Sometimes it didn't make sense. If God was so sure he was right, why would there be opposing views?

"I'm an atheist." Simon raised an eyebrow. "I know, complete opposite of Chandler. He chose faith, I chose drugs and alcohol." Simon gave him another questioning look. "I don't do drugs anymore, and I've been sober for a long time. I was mostly rebelling against my father."

"Well good," Simon took a chance, "I couldn't date anyone who did drugs." Simon was having a hard time breathing. Did he really just say that? Did aliens adduct him and take him to another galaxy where it was okay to say that? All these questions flooded Simon's brain and stomach. He felt like fainting or throwing up, but couldn't choose. When Sid looked him in the eyes, he tried to keep cool. 

It was Sid's turn to raise his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just thought you called me 'cutie'." Simon thought he was cute, too. He liked looking at himself when he stepped out of the shower. The hot steam raising off his lean, sexy body. That's why he dated pretty girls. Like Cecilia. He deserved them, right? But right know he thought Sid was more attractive than any girl he had gone out with. Did he deserve Sid?

"Well you are cute. I didn't think you were…you know…like that." He just said he was Christian, there's no way he could like guys. He was a walking wet dream, however. 

"I'm not…yet. Are you?"

Sid leaned in to kiss Simon. Simon pulled away. This couldn't be happening. It was like with Cecilia, except better. It was like in his dreams. He felt more of a connection. He had even less in common with Sid than he did Cecilia, but he felt like he knew him. "Does that answer anything?"

"No," replied Simon, "that makes it a lot more confusing. But I liked it." Someone closed the porch door. Simon knew he was caught. It was probably Ruthie.


	3. Busted

Chapter 3 – Busted

Simon decided it was better not to bring up his late night kiss. Maybe whoever it was didn't see and didn't want to interrupt. If it was Ruthie, he knew she would be around to get something in return for not telling. 

"What are you two doing?" Annie asked her twin boys, Sam and David. They had been pretending to smoke the night before. 

"Kissin," they said together. 

"Where did you learn that?" How could they not know what it was. There sisters were always kissing, especially Lucy with her live-in almost fiancée. Simon and Cecilia had kissed in front of them. Even her and her husband had. What concerned her was that they were kissing each other. Boys don't kiss boys. How could they have gotten that idea?

"We saw it on the porch last night." Annie was impressed, that was a long sentence for them, especially to say in unison.

Annie went off to find Kevin and sit him down with the boys. When they all sat down in the living room the twins said, "you're in big trouble."

"What?" Kevin asked. He had felt like an idiot last night when they said that. They had seen him smoking by the trashcans. He blamed it on stress. What really made him feel stupid was how he had criticized his brother's girlfriend so much. But he didn't burn down anyone's house. What could he be in trouble for now. 

"The twins said they saw you kissing on the porch last night, and were kissing each other." He had kissed Lucy on the porch before, they could have seen him. But not last night. Last night Lucy found him by the front stairs after her date. 

"We didn't say we saw Kevin kissing."

"Then who?" It couldn't be anyone else. No one else had anyone to kiss last night.

"Simon." 

"Yeah, Simon." He's going to be in big trouble if he had Cecilia over while on restriction. That boy needs to learn something from his actions, and an attitude change. 

Annie let Kevin go and went off to find Simon. When she found him in his room playing his guitar. He tended to do that when he was upset about something, which was quite often lately, mostly about Cecilia it seemed. He has been worse than Matt, Mary, and Lucy. They had each had their own times like this. Annie couldn't decide exactly what it was, but Simon definitely was more depressed than any of the others had been. She asked, "Simon, the boys said they saw you kissing on the porch last night." 

Simon dreaded this happening. He would rather run away than face his family with how he felt inside. Did he really like guys? Was it just one night, or was he…gay? He quickly came back to reality and reacted rather harshly to his mother's inquiry. Instead of answering her, he pushed her onto his bed. She fell on his guitar and was more surprised than hurt. Simon ran downstairs and dialed Sid's number. "Hello, is Sid there?"

"Yeah, I guess, umm…is it Simon?" Chandler answered the phone.

"Yes." Simon was surprised to see no one trying to see who he was talking to and what about, and no one seemed to be listening on another phone. This, at least, he had to be thankful for. 

"Okay, he's coming." Chandler didn't know what to think of Simon calling asking for his brother. Sid was only here for a few days telling him he should make peace with his dying father. What could Simon want with Sid?

"Hey Cutie!" Sid's voice instantly comforted Simon. 

"Hey Sid. My little brothers told my mom they saw us last night. What do we do?"

"Pack a bag, I'll be there on my motorcycle in five minutes."

Thank you Cypher and Hoedogg for your criticism. 

Cypher, I took your advise and reworked the last two chapters. I see what you mean by "meat on the bones." I'm still working on the fluid thing.   
  
Hoedogg, Simon jumped to that conclusion on his own. A normal person might make sure he was caught, but my Simon is irrational, like me. Sid's motivations, however, will be at the beginning of the next chapter.

  
And to an anonymous Anna for asking for more. Thanks to anyone else who is reading this, review even if you don't have anything constructive, I do that a lot.


	4. Riding

Chapter 4 – Riding

Sid put the rest of his things in his bag. He was going to leave soon anyway. He said goodbye to Chandler and tried not to let on that anything out of the ordinary was going on. On the way over to the Camden's house, he thought about what he was going to do. Chandler had told him all about the Camden's in his letters. He had recognized Lucy. He had wondered what Simon looked like. Chandler had no idea Sid was gay, and Sid wasn't about to let the Associate Minister in on this anytime soon. Chandler didn't say what Simon looked like, presumably because he had been seeing Roxanne, so was straight. He wouldn't notice the things Sid looked for, and was so happy to have seen last night. The way his hair brushed across his forehead, his deep eyes and his square, perfect jaw line.  
  
That made him sound like all he cared about looks. It was a big part. Sid spent much of his time making himself look good. He had built up strong biceps, they looked good when he grasps the motorcycle's handlebars. He looked young for his age, while his twin looked older. 

Sid was almost to the Camden's and still thinking about what he was going to do. What he and Simon were going to do. Would they be able to pull something like that off? Would Simon really want to come with him? Would _he_ really want Simon to come with him? No time for unanswerable questions, he had to think of what they were going to do…

Back at the Camden household, Annie was just standing up when Simon came bursting back into his room nearly knocking her over again. He found a bag in his closet and shoved a few seemingly random objects of clothing into it. "Where are you going?"

At first Simon didn't want to answer what he thought was such an obvious question. "With Sid, of course. Where the hell else would I go?"

Annie was surprised at this for several reasons. Had Simon even met Sid? Had she? Had she agreed to let Simon go with Sid? Had she agreed to let Simon go anywhere while on restriction? But most importantly, what was he talking about? "Watch your language, young man. What are you talking about? Why would you go anywhere, with anyone?"

This actually surprised Simon. How could he have been so stupid? She didn't suspect he was going against their beliefs. She didn't suspect he was planning on running away. She didn't suspect anything. "Oh, sorry mom. But Sid said he would take me for a ride on his motorcycle." He had to think fast, "is that okay?"

"It most certainly is not. They are dangerous. You could be killed. And you are still on restriction." 

"But mom, he is only here a few days. I may never have another chance." By now, Simon was relieved that his secret wasn't out, but was starting to have a hard time coming up with a good story for his mom. Camden's are not good at lying…or keeping secrets. All he knew was that he had to tell Sid about this before anyone else talked to him. 

"Okay then, I'll go tell him that I can't." Simon went downstairs and out the door. Sid was just pulling up when Simon got to the end of the driveway. 

"Hey, jump on…where's your bag?" Sid was in a hurry to get out of there. He was in no position to face any of the other Camden's. 

"No…well it's weird. I was packing a bag when my mom asked where I was going. I said with you and she was surprised. She doesn't suspect anything. The twins didn't say who I was kissing last night. I told her I wanted to take a ride on your motorcycle. She said no, so you should leave. I mean, I need time to be mad at her for not letting me. But when can I see you again?" Simon blurted this all out as Sid sat on his motorcycle with a very questioning look on his face.

"Isn't she going to wonder why you were packing a bag?"

"Oh…"


	5. Leaving

Chapter 5 – Leaving

This was a good question. Simon wasn't good at lying. Why had he told his mom he was going to ride with Sid when he was packing a bag? He wished he really could ride off with Sid and not have to face his mom. So Simon went inside. Sid had decided it was better he just left, and did so. Simon would probably never see him again. Why had he let him go? If he really liked him he should have asked him to stay. They could explain to his parents together how they felt about each other. 

Oh shit, it's Ruthie. "Was that Chandler…Hampton?"

"No. It wasn't." Simon didn't feel like dealing with her right now. They used to be inseparable, they did everything together. Now Simon dreaded running into her. She seemed to never have anything better to do than figure out what someone was hiding. 

"So who was it then?"

"If you have to know it was his twin brother, Sid. He _was _going to take me for a ride but mom said he couldn't, okay?" Simon lost any patience he had with the girl and yelled out the last part. His mom came down the stairs to see what it was all about.

"Did Sid leave?" Moms can ask stupid questions sometimes. His leaving was probably audible throughout the neighborhood. 

"Yeah. He did. He left. _Without me!_" Simon didn't think he meant to say the last part. But maybe she wouldn't catch it. He was angry with her for not letting him go for a ride. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm stuck here with you." Simon knew he would regret talking like that to his mother, but he was angry and sad at the same time, and was confused, too. He didn't fell like talking to her right now anyway. 

"Yes, stuck here without phone or TV. You're on restriction for speaking to me like that."

"Fine! I'll be in my room, then. Bye." Great, not only was he stuck here, he had managed to get himself on restriction. Stupid bitch, what did she know. Who the hell was he going to call anyway. He had no friends and he didn't know the number where Sid was going back to. The only person he sometimes called was Cecilia. Another stupid bitch. But she wanted him. And he thought he wanted her. But look where that had got him. 

So Simon stayed in his room. He didn't have anything to do. He'd done his homework at school yesterday. He sat home alone Saturday night. He could be out with Sid. Yeah, if his mom didn't ground him and if Sid were still here.

A little past eight his dad came up to his room with a plate of food. "Can I come in? You didn't come down for dinner." No answer. "Simon, you in there?" Still no answer. Eric decided to just go in; he was either asleep or didn't want to answer. What is up with him lately?

Eric was quite surprised at what he saw next, or rather what he didn't see. Simon was nowhere to be seen, and on his bed was a note. 

  
Mom, Dad, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam, and David,

I can't take it anymore. You guys don't know me at all. 

I am not the person you thought I was. I left because I

know you will not accept me for who I am now. Well

I guess I always was like this, I just didn't know it either. 

I had to leave. Don't try to find me because I don't even

know where I'm going. 

~Simon

Writer's note: Hey. Sorry it's been awhile, I just didn't know what I was going to do. Sorry it's short but I had to get something out before you forgot about it. It came out kind of weird. If any of you have ideas please review and/or e-mail me: robby42@musician.org Thanks for reading, and good luck with your own writing. See ya. 


	6. Simon's Girl?

Chapter 6 - Simon's Girl?  
Cecilia had just begun her morning ritual of making herself look "beautifullllllll..." when her father knocked on her bedroom door. "Cecilia, there was a letter in the mailbox for you last night. You were in bed when I checked the mail, but here it is." 

Cecilia was more confused than normal. Why would anyone write her a letter? All her friends knew her phone number, and if she wasn't around, she also had one of those neat little hotmail thingies. Unlike her boyfriend, she had internet at her house. She just had a difficult time figuring it all out, so rarely used it. "Okay, dad, just leave it by the door. Thanks."

"Okay." He, too, thought it was unnatural for his daughter to recieve a letter. It was in a plain white envelope and duct-taped closed. Odd. On the front was Cecilia's name, nothing more. At first, he was just going to open it, but then thought it might be some love note from Simon, the little asshole who wanted to knock up his daughter. Was the duct-tape some kind of joke? Was Simon a little bondage freak? What the hell was going on? Anyway, he decided to let his daughter have the letter. He never said they couldn't write each other. 

Cecilia decided that she couldn't take being confused any longer and opened the letter. She sensed that it was from Simon, but why would he write her. He knew she didn't like to read, why couldn't he call her? Oh, well, she opened it anyway. 

Dear Cecilia, 

This is going to sound weird. In a way I hope that it

surprises you, but then again, it would be better if

it didn't. Remember when we bought condoms? I

know why I decided I wasn't ready. I am. Just not 

with you...or any girl...ever. Yes, I'm gay. I'm sorry,

I don't know how many times I'll have to say that. To

you and my family. I know they won't be excited. So

I left. I would like to be friends, if you can forgive me.

Please? Don't try to find me (like you would even want

to) because I don't know where I'm going yet. 

Love, (and I do Love you)

Simon

Cecilia droped the letter. To say she was surprised or not was an emphemism. She wanted to faint, but she didn't want anyone to find the letter. She hid it under her mattress, and walked downstairs, and left.

Why? That's all she could ask herself. She knew she couldn't blame herself. She had been an okay girlfriend. Why couldn't he like girls, why couldn't he like her. He was cute, she was cute. Why not be a cute couple? Why did he want boys? She could see where he was coming from. Boys are cute, well some boys are cute, Simon was cute. If he got the same feeling looking in the mirror that she got when he took off his shirt, then yeah, gu for it. That must be why he didn't seem to care when her father said they couldn't have sex. He wanted some guy, not "beautifulllll" Cecilia. Was it all an act? Why?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at the Camdens' Eric had called Sergent Michaels to the scene. "I'm sorry Eric, but we can't file a missing persons report for 24 hours."

"But he's my son, where is he...find him now!" Annie was losing it, if she had any left to lose, it was gone. "If you won't find him, I'm going."

"Annie, dear, calm down," Eric insisted.

"You're not a minister anymore! Shut up!"

"Mrs. Camden, please, we are doing what we can. He can't be far, he left his car in the driveway." Sergent Michaels wished he could just be a normal police officer. They had Kevin now, why did he still have to be their personal assistant?

"Well I'm going to look for him. Simon! Simon!" Annie started yelling his name and sprinted out the front door. Kevin was getting in his car. "Hey, you! Take me to find Simon!" Annie jumped into the passenger side and they took off. Kevin had heard about Simon's running off and didn't really care, but he was going to work anyway, so he might as well take his future mother in law with to find her son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruthie and the twins were in the family room. "Where's Simon?"

"Yeah, where's Simon?" the other one chimbed in.

"He's gone. He ran away." Ruthie had to be blunt, she didn't know a nice way to tell them that their brother was gone and may never be coming back. 

"Oh. Bye Simon."

"Yeah, bye Simon."

"Goodbye Simon."

  
Writer's note: Hey, it's been a long time. I will write more now because school is starting. This summer was too busy with full time work and full time play, but now I'll write at least a chapter of something a week. I'm also starting a crossover fic with Everwood; Cypher's TWoP challenge. The first chapter will be out soon. Review even if you have nothing to say, just say hi. Until next time, good luck with your own fics, see ya.


End file.
